Giotto Romeo and Juliet
by ariisthequrl123
Summary: So this is a new story. It's rated M, because it has two lemons...so don't like it...please don't read it. Despite that, I hope you guys enjoy it and I had fun writing it. Messages and reviews are so welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Annalisa scrunched her face in pain.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you had been preparing for it the whole day, instead of riding your horse around."

"Why do I have to go anyways?" Annalisa asked. The maid doing her hair pulled on her hair. "Hey watch it!"

Her mother looked at her angrily. Annalisa grumbled and crossed her arms. Her mother cleared her throat and Annalisa unfolded her arms. She crossed her leg instead and delicately put her hands on her knees. Her mother gave her a smug smile.

Annalisa looked at the mirror for a final time. The corset was way too tight, but the dress was still very pretty. It was gold and white; her long black hair was put into a tight bun with a lot of pins. She wore light make up, of course Annalisa didn't like it. She thought her face looked drawn and tight.

Downstairs she could hear the music of the orchestra start to play with a disgusted face she grabbed her mask and waited in the hall. Her parents came down and swooned at how good she looked. She gave them a half smile and complimented them as well.

They walked to the doors, leading to the stairs, leading to the ballroom. Annalisa's father nodded at the servant next to the door, who nodded his head, he took his trumpet from his arm and blew it. Annalisa put her mask on and thought about how good riding her horse would be.

From the side of the ballroom Annalisa watched how everyone moved in a synchronized fashion. Women giggling behind their mask at men they would probably never know. No one knew who anyone was.

Until a calm hush fell over the crowd and they all looked toward the stairs. A man in a nice suit walked down the stairs. Murmurs rushed through the crowd that turned into excited giggles from women.

As he took his last step he was rushed by an onslaught of women all vying for his attention.

The room had suddenly got smaller to Annalisa and things began to get blurry. So while everyone was interested in the mystery man she went outside to the balcony and took off her mask. Face lifted to the sky she took several deep breaths.

Behind her she heard a deep voice, "You aren't supposed to take off your mask."

Startled Annalisa swung around. It was the same man from the ballroom. Annalisa quickly put her mask back on.

"There's no rule against it." Annalisa stated.

"Yes, but it takes away the fun." The mystery man said.

"There's nothing fun about this. Wearing a corset so tight that you can't breathe, I'd much rather be out riding horses." Annalisa said.

In two great strides he was right in front of her.

"I can take care of the corset problem." He said, cupping her cheek in his hand. Annalisa huffed indignantly and smacked his hand away.

"If I wanted you to take care of my corset, you'd be taking care of it." Annalisa stated matter-of-factly. A smirk found its way onto his face.

"I think I like you with the mask on anyways. That way no can see your beauty." He ended the sentence with a chaste kiss. Annalisa flushed while the man returned to the party.

When he entered the ballroom Annalisa waited a few seconds, and then rushed after him. She saw him already on the other side of the room. Annalisa looked for her mother and found her easily; she was the only one to wear her hair down.

She practically ran past people to get to her and she could hear people talking about her as she ran past them. She could practically feel eyes on her and she didn't have to turn around to know who they belonged to.

"Mother." Annalisa said trying to catch her breath. Her mother put on a forced smile at whoever she was talking to. They nodded their heads and left.

"What Annalisa?" Annalisa could practically hear the restraint in her mother's voice.

"Who is that man?" She asked pointing to the man currently engaged in a conversation with another woman.

"Oh. Found someone you like after all? Well, I wouldn't get my hopes up, there's not a young woman here not going for Giotto."

Annalisa turned to look back at Giotto and found he had finished his conversation. Usually you could not distinguish what a person was looking at or thinking with those masks on, but when he looked in her general direction and smirked she could tell they were thinking the same thing.

_They had met and fallen in love with a kiss. _


	2. Chapter 2

Annalisa didn't see Giotto for the rest of the party. No matter how desperately she looked. She even danced with a few people to make her way across the room easier. But, she still couldn't find him. With a defeated sigh she sat on the sidelines watching other people be joyful and happy.

The clock chimed twice, and that signified that the party was officially over. Everyone filed out, with their masks still on. Annalisa and her family had to see that all the guests left. The cleaning up was for the maids.

Annalisa went to her room the moment all the guests left. The first thing to go was her corset and dress and she changed into a loose fitting night dress. The hair was the next to come down. It cascaded in that nearly touched her waist. With an angry sigh she shook her head out.

She walked out to her balcony and looked at the full moon. Then she let out a shout of anger.

"Stupid man!" She yelled to no one. "Making me fall in love with you so easily," Then quieter, "Who are you really, Giotto?"

"That's no fair." Annalisa shifted her eyes around. "You can't know my name, when I don't even know yours." She looked down and saw Giotto on the ground in front of her house.

"Why are you here?" Annalisa hissed.

"Did you not want to know more about me?" He grabbed ahold of the vines leading up to her balcony.

Annalisa put her head in her hands looking down curiously. Up close and without his mask on, she could clearly see his eyes that were an unusual shade of orange and held something dangerous. His brown hair swung with the wind, and she desperately wanted to run her fingers through it.

He caught her staring at him intensely.

"Like what you see?" He asked winking. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You realize your climbing…up vines right?" She asked. Giotto looked confused for a moment, until the vines began to give way under him.

He fell to the ground hard and Annalisa flinched.

"Are you okay?" She asked. All she got was a groan. Annalisa looked around her room and spotted the sheets that were to be washed tomorrow. She grabbed them and knotted them together quickly.

She tied one end to the balcony and threw the other down. She was too scared to look and see if he grabbed the rope, or was even conscious. She sat on her bed with her eyes closed tight.

She heard the sound of grunting and then feet hitting her floor. She opened her eyes and saw Giotto. He was wearing suit wear without the jacket. She blushed noticing how good he looked in it. His hair was clinging to his face and neck and he was sweating.

"Couldn't help me over or anything." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Annalisa said shamefully.

"Well, how can I stay mad at you when you pout like that?" He asked sitting on the bed next to her.

She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to see you?" He asked innocently.

"Okay, how much did you hear?" She asked.

He smiled knowingly, "You seemed angry."

She blushed again. "By the way," he said, "it's not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours. It's the man's duty to ask the girl's name."

"Annalisa." She replied.

He mumbled her name and Annalisa loved the way it rolled off his tongue.

"You're a lot more beautiful without your mask." Annalisa blushed again.

"Stop that." She said playfully. She turned away but his hands touched her cheek and he made her look at him.

It happened so quick that Annalisa didn't have time to register what was going on. One moment Annalisa was staring, transfixed at Giotto's eyes that next moment she was melting into a kiss with him.

Giotto moved his hands from her cheek to her arm and gripped it as the kiss became deeper. Giotto licked her bottom lip and Annalisa, not knowing what it meant gasped in the kiss. He took that opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Annalisa shyly stayed out of the way and she could feel Giotto smirking into the kiss. They broke apart and Annalisa was left panting and blushing. Giotto smirked.

"So young." He said as he traced her lips with his slender fingers.

Annalisa narrowed her eyes and huffed, "I'm 18! A full-grown woman." Giotto cocked an eyebrow.

"Prove it."

Angrily Annalisa grabbed his collar and pulled him toward her. Their lips connected and Giotto's tongue easily slipped into her waiting mouth. Not to be outdone, Annalisa wrestled with Giotto's tongue.

Annalisa moved her hands from his collar to his hair. She sighed contentedly. It was soft and silky and it felt good running her hands through it.

She gave a triumphant smirk when she heard him moan into the kiss. Giotto in turn moved his hand to her thigh. Annalisa broke the kiss and looked down.

She scooted away from him farther up her bed. He looked down dejected.

"Your right, I'm sorry, it was too fast." He got up ready to leave.

"Well, I was moving up to make it easier." She replied looking away.

His head snapped up so fast, she was surprised it didn't break. With a smirk he followed her up and softly kissed her. Giotto then grabbed her legs and pulled it under him.

He looked down at her playfully. Annalisa noticed he was now straddling her and blushed furiously. They kissed again and Annalisa didn't notice when Giotto had taken off his shirt in the whole thing. She really didn't care but ran her hands up and down his stomach, feeling his lean abs.

She went all the way up to the shoulders and then came down his arms. She felt his muscles jump when she touched him. She went back to his stomach and this time kept getting lower, she felt him tense and then he broke the kiss.

"Hardly fair." He said. He grabbed the end of her dress and in one swift motion he had it off. She instantly covered herself up. Giotto grabbed her arms and tried to pull them off to no avail.

He took a different route and attacked her neck. He traced her figure and continued his kisses until he found her spot. She let out a loud moan and shook beneath him.

"Found it." He whispered in her ear. He went back to her sweet spot and gently bit it.

"Ah." She let her arms go and was holding onto Giotto instead. He continued and she arched her chest into him. He nibbled at her neck and slid his hands up to her breasts cupping them.

He bit her neck one last time to elicit a sweet moan from her and then trailed his kisses down to her chest. She away embarrassed, and then yelped when he bit and tugged on one of her nipples. His hand found her other hard nipple and began playing with that one.

When he thought he had dedicated enough time to one he switched over and started the process again. By now she was a moaning mess. Her toes were curled in pleasure and her back was arching into him. He smirked again and began trailing kisses down her stomach.

He grabbed her legs and spread them. He grabbed her cotton underwear with his teeth and ripped them off her. He then went back up to her ear.

"You smell good." He whispered Annalisa blushed furiously. His hand dipped inside of her and she let out a loud moan. He chuckled and continued pumping his fingers.

"Ah ah Gio-Giotto!"

"Heh, that's not loud enough." He whispered in her ear. He bit down on her sweet spot and she came.

"GIOTTO!" She screamed. She laid there panting and exhausted. He put his fingers to his mouth.

"You taste good, too. I'll have to have more later." she didn't even notice when he took his pants off.

"You're not done yet." He said to her right before plunging deep inside of her. Giotto let out a moan deep within his throat.

Giotto saw a look of pain flash on her face and he stopped moving.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine. You can continue." He started again, slower and she felt the pain melt away, only to be replaced for a desire for more.

"Faster." She commanded. He went faster and plunged deeper inside of her.

She moaned louder. She started trembling beneath him and he could tell she was ready to come, but he decreased his pace and then stopped all together.

Annalisa let out a frustrated moan.

"I think you should ask for what you want." Giotto said.

"Giotto, I want you to enter me as hard as fast as you can." He arched an eyebrow and started again as fast as he was going before.

She turned into a moaning mess again and was soon trembling beneath him. She shut her eyes and readied for the biggest orgasm she's had.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Giotto commanded through clenched teeth. His hair was now hanging in his face creating a drape around it. He looked at Annalisa hotly.

"Say my name."

She screamed his name and came on him. He pumped into her a few more times and then came inside of her. They stayed like that panting for a while.

Giotto slowly slid out and landed right beside her. They looked at each other with both satisfaction and a hint of something else.

Giotto smiled and kissed her forehead. He pulled the covers over both of them as they fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Annalisa was the first to wake. She felt something heavy around her hip and noticed she was naked. Her eyes widened and she turned her head.

Beside her Giotto's feature were softened. She found herself leaning closer to him. She mentally slapped herself and sat up. She couldn't do much more because the hand around her hip prevented her from going anywhere.

"Giotto, get up." Annalisa said.

He mumbled a reply.

"First, I have no idea what you said and second, someone is going to see you."

Giotto opened an eye.

"Five more minutes." Annalisa giggled and pushed on his arm around her.

"Come on." She begged.

Giotto grunted and turned over, finally releasing her. Annalisa got up taking the blanket with her, which left Giotto naked on the bed. Annalisa felt herself blush.

"What are you blushing at? And why do you need that blanket?" He asked now awake. Annalisa turned even redder.

"Just put some clothes on!" She yelled turning her back to her. She heard shuffling on the bed and after five minutes she thought it was okay to turn and peek.

Giotto was sitting on her bed fully clothed. He was looking toward the balcony.

"What's the matter?" Annalisa asked. She went around to a cover screen and started getting dressed in a simple dress, and shoes.

"Nothing." Giotto replied. His voice came out strained and harsh. She looked over the cover and saw that his eyes were looking out to her balcony.

"I overslept and I'm going to be late, so I have to go now." Giotto said getting up. Annalisa rounded the screen and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her.

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I'll see you later." It sounded like a question.

"Of course, _la mia signora." _He said softer. Annalisa blushed and shooed him out toward the balcony. Before he went down they shared one more passionate kiss.

She watched him leave and noticed that he walked confidently, but very stealthily, like he had a secret.

There was a knock on the door and her mother walked in.

"What is it mom?" She asked.

Annalisa's mother blushed. "There's someone that wants to see you." Her mother led her to the dining room.

Sitting next to her father at the head, was a young man not much older that Annalisa. As she walked in he and her father got up.

"Hello." Annalisa said politely.

"Hello." He replied smoothly.

"Pierre would like permission to court you." Her mother said from behind her. She came around to stand next to her husband while Annalisa analyzed Pierre.

He was tall, had chocolate brown eyes and a mess of black hair. His eyes were comforting and welcomed her.

"I think you'd make a fine husband," Annalisa said finally. Her parents let out an audible sigh of satisfaction. Pierre looked happy, to say the least. "But maybe for someone else," Annalisa finished. Pierre face fell and her mother opened her mouth in disbelief. Her father's face was red and distorted by anger.

"I will go then." Pierre said.

"No, I think my daughter would love to see the city with you." Her father said. His teeth were clenched and it was clear he was trying to hold his anger back.

Annalisa met her father's angry glare and tried to match it, but her father eventually won the contest.

Annalisa and Pierre exited the sweet bakery.

"Thank you for everything Pierre, but I think I should go back now." Annalisa said.

"Yes, but after one more stop." He pleaded. She couldn't talk him out of it because he had already entered the carriage.

Annalisa sighed and followed him.

Annalisa looked around the cemetery.

"Why are we here?" Annalisa asked. Dusk was starting to settle and a chill swept through her.

"I wanted to see my mother." He admitted.

_So you had to bring me along? _Annalisa thought.

Pierre started walking through the many headstones, and Annalisa, not wanting to be left behind, followed him.

Pierre fell to the ground in front of one of the headstones, so Annalisa stopped a few feet away.

She heard him whispering something aloud. Pierre stood up then and walked back to where Annalisa said.

His eyes lost all their warmth and were replaced with cold hard determination. He must have noticed the questioning look on Annalisa's face.

"I vowed to get revenge for her death."

"What happened?" Annalisa questioned further.

"She was caught in the crossfire between two rival mafia gangs. I've vowed to get revenge on both of them. So far I've only killed one of them."

Annalisa put her hands on Pierre's shoulder. She's heard of the mafia, and they were nothing but trouble. She'd also heard the stories of many people and how they've lost family to the mafia.

Annalisa felt truly sorry for him.

Pierre grabbed her hand in his.

"Thank you for the comfort, I feel like I can finally finish getting my revenge now."

"I'm glad." Annalisa said. She was truly happy for him.

"In fact, I'm already getting a group to go and storm his house. Giotto won't know what hit him."

Annalisa felt numb then. Pierre looked at her worriedly.

"Are you feeling sick?" He asked grabbing her hand. He immediately let go of it and recoiled.

"You're really cold." He said. Annalisa couldn't find her voice. He snapped out of his shock and grabbed Annalisa, throwing her over his shoulder. He jumped into the coach and yelled at the driver to hurry up.

They finally made it back to her house and Pierre ran in.

Her parents ran down worried.

"What is it?" Her father bellowed.

"I don't know she's really cold and she won't respond to me." Pierre informed her parents.

They gestured Pierre to follow them and led him to her room. He gently put him into her bed and covered her with the blankets. They went to the fireplace in her room and started it. Pierre was the first to leave followed by her mother, then her father.

Annalisa still didn't respond. She freed her hands from the blankets. She let out a choked sob and buried her face in her hands.

She had fallen in love with a murderer.


	4. Chapter 4

Annalisa felt numb all over. In the morning her parents came and brought food, but she hadn't spoken to them or eaten her breakfast and her parents left shaking their heads.

That's how it was for over a week. During that week Pierre, not Giotto, came every day. Even though she never responded to him, he continued to come. He worried about her.

Pondering this one day, Annalisa got up and dressed for the first time in a week. She curled her hair and put it up. When a knock was heard downstairs, Annalisa ran out her room and down the steps two at a time.

The maids rushing to open the door gaped at her. She opened the door and threw herself into Pierre's chest.

Pierre caught her in a strong embrace.

"What's the matter?" Pierre asked. She looked at his confused face and let out all of her emotion of Giotto. Of the passionate night they spent together, finding out he was in the mafia…and falling in love with him.

"I'm sorry." Annalisa managed to say through choked sobs.

"For what?" He asked. She looked into his eyes and saw the love they held.

"Thank you." She said. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It didn't take too long for the shocked expression on his face to melt away. But before he could deepen the kiss, she had broken it.

She was disappointed that she didn't feel the same shocks she got with Giotto.

She shook that thought from her head. Giotto was part of her past. With that thought she pressed her lips firmly against Pierre's again.

A year later Annalisa walked around the market. She didn't know where else to go, but she didn't want to go back home. She was supposed to be getting ready for her marriage tomorrow.

Pierre had wanted to do it right and instead courted her for a year. He proposed to her only a month earlier.

Thinking about this she didn't notice when she ended up in the middle of the part of town where the rulers of Italy lived.

She looked around and didn't notice anything familiar. There were too many openings leading to the center, so she couldn't just backtrack.

She groaned. The sun was starting to set and the last thing she wanted to be was lost in the middle of the night.

She came to the nearest door and used the massive knocker on it. It rang out loudly, but she didn't hear any shuffling from inside and no one ever came to the door.

She tried that with three other houses before finally giving up. Obviously no one was going to answer the door and by this time the sun had already set and the full moon was rising.

She walked along the sidewalks quickly taking turns she didn't remember. She was starting to panic now. She had no idea where she was going and took a turn down an alley way. She heard a noise follow her into the alley. She stopped and strained her ears. It was a person, but they were moving quickly and trying to follow her very sneakily.

She started running, sprinting down the alley way. She passed heaps of trash and poor people with nowhere else to live. There was a sharp right ahead of her. She took it too fast and stumbled scraping her knees.

She continued down the path until a high brick wall stopped her. She fearfully turned around and waited. The sound of padding feet slowly crept to her.

She strained her eyes to see in the darkness. A middle aged man stepped out. He looked like he worked in the sun a lot. With lines around his eyes, and tight bronze skin.

"You looked lost." He said. His voice was gravelly.

Annalisa sighed audibly. He was going to help her.

"Yes I got lost. Can you help me find my way back?" She asked.

"Of course, but for a fee."

"When you take me home my parents will give you lots of money."

His eyes were sharp and bore deep within her soul. He took a step toward her and she took a step back. She knew that this guy was dangerous.

This continued until her back hit the wall and then he advanced on her quickly. He put both arms on the side of her head encasing her.

His hot breath raked over her face making her cringe.

"This will be fun." He said. He inched closer to her face. She ducked under his arms and bolted away from him, but before she got far he grabbed at her hair, which had fallen from its bun.

She yelped and was jerked back on the ground. He quickly took advantage of the situation and straddled her. She thrashed about and screamed for him to get off.

"Pierre!" She called out. She knew she wasn't going to be saved, but she was supposed to be getting married to him. He was the name she wanted to be calling for.

But deep in the recesses of her mind she was only thinking about one person. His orange eyes piercing her and brown hair draping over his face, his signature smirk that made her want to melt.

"G-Giotto." She said softly. It was the first time that she was able to say his name in a year. Tears started streaming down her face as the man's hands roamed her body. He looked down gleefully.

Annalisa looked away, ashamed. She called Giotto's name again and then louder. The man's hands immediately stopped their ministrations. She looked back at him and he looked at her shocked.

"What did you say?" He asked her.

"G-Giotto." She said hesitantly. He looked at her fearfully.

"Y-You're G-Giotto's wo-wo-woman?" He had started trembling by now.

She was going to answer him, when a voice came from the darkness.

"And if she is." It was deep and smooth and she'd recognize it anywhere. Out stepped Giotto. He was dressed in a suit with a cape over it. The cape was held together across his chest with golden chains and an emblem was sewn into the shoulder.

The man turned around quickly and fell in the process.

"I-I was showing her home." The man said. Giotto's eyes were hard as steel and glared at him. Annalisa was pretty sure if looks could kill then that man would be dead twice over. He looked like he wanted to.

Giotto's voice came out through clenched teeth.

"Leave." The man didn't need to be told twice and he bolted down the alley way making sure to keep as close as possible to the wall when he was passing Giotto.

Giotto followed the man until he was behind him. Then he turned his glare to Annalisa. Any trace of warmth toward her was gone.

"You shouldn't be here now." Giotto said. It was more like a command, telling her to leave.

"Why?" She asked. "Scared I'm going to find out that you're in the mafia?" His shell cracked and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You found out." He said softly. He looked away and then back again, with his eyes narrowed dangerously in her direction.

"I'm sorry." He said and then he rushed at her and she saw all black.


	5. Chapter 5

When Annalisa woke up she was on a large bed with sheets made of silk. She sat up and looked around. Nothing was familiar, except the scent and she knew that this was Giotto's room.

The door opened up and in came Giotto himself.

"You're up." He said when he saw her.

She crossed her arms. "Thanks for stating the obvious." She snarled at him.

He smirked at her. "What's the matter?" He asked mockingly. He threw his cape off and made his way to the bed. He crawled toward her. Annalisa looked at him angrily and kicked him. She hit his mouth and he tumbled off the bed.

He got up and looked at her, rubbing his jaw. "What was that for?" He asked.

She jumped up and stood on the bed looking down at Giotto.

"You promised we'd see each other again!" She shrieked at him.

"We're looking at each other now."

That made Annalisa angrier and she jumped off the bed. She grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a lamp and threw it at him.

He ducked right before the lamp hit him.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled. She jumped across the bed to throw the other lamp. Giotto was way ahead of her though and strode across the room and grabbed the lamp from her hand before she was able to hurl it.

He placed it back on the desk and grabbed Annalisa's shoulder.

Annalisa's fists curled and she let it fly to his face. He avoided and pushed her onto the bed.

"What is your problem?" He growled.

"My problem is you!" Annalisa screamed. Giotto glared at her and she matched it with her own glare.

Annalisa broke the staring contest and looked out of the window in the room. She could see bright light shining through.

"What time is it?" Annalisa asked.

"About two-thirty." Giotto said sighing. Annalisa looked up in a panic.

"I need to go!" Annalisa said. She tried to maneuver around Giotto, but he stepped into her way.

"Move out of the way!" She yelled frustrated.

"Where are you going?"

"Why would you care?" Annalisa had refused to meet his eyes. The eyes of a killer…the eyes of the man she loved.

Giotto stepped out her way then. Annalisa just about made it to the door, but she decided to test him.

"A wedding. _My_ wedding." She said. She looked back at him. His face held an unreadable mask. She waited for him to move and claim her, but he never did. She looked at him sadly.

"I guess this will be that last time we'll see each other." Annalisa said. She reached for the door knob and twisted it. The door didn't budge. She looked back at a smirking Giotto.

The key was attached to a necklace inside his shirt.

"Give me the key Giotto." Annalisa walked right up to him. She sounded annoyed, but was actually glad he stopped her from leaving.

Giotto roughly grabbed Annalisa's arm and threw her on the bed.

"Ow, Giotto that hurt." She looked up at him and found he wasn't smiling. He threw the necklace with the key over her head, across the room.

"You can have it, if you can get it." He said. Annalisa noticed his voice was deeper and huskier. She looked back at him. His eyes held unrestrained lust.

He leaned forward as if he was on the balls of his feet just waiting to pounce and grab her if she moved. But she had to get the key.

Annalisa dove across the bed in an attempt to get off of it. There were two things wrong with that though.

The bed was too big for her to ever get across it in one leap and

Giotto was way too fast.

Annalisa knew these things, but it didn't stop her. Giotto pounced on her and pinned her to the bed by her wrists, face down.

"Trying to get away?" He purred in her ear.

Annalisa struggled beneath him.

"I'm married!" She yelled. Giotto tightened his grip on her wrist until she cried out.

"You're not married yet." He whispered in her ear. He put both her wrists in one of his hands and did something above her.

"What are you doing?" She asked tentatively. She felt cloth being tied around her wrists and she thrashed under him. He hissed in her ear and bit the soft spot on her neck eliciting a moan from her.

She stopped moving long enough for him to turn her around. She looked up at him. He grabbed her again and used the covers over the pillows to tie her hands above her head.

"Giotto let me go!" Annalisa screamed. Giotto narrowed his eyes again. He looked down at her body and decided she was wearing too many clothes.

He ripped her dress off of her, leaving her with only a corset and underwear.

"Giotto, stop that!" Annalisa said softer. Giotto smirked at her, Annalisa had given up.

Grabbing a knife that had somehow appeared on the nightstand next to the bed, he cut the corset open and ripped the underwear off leaving her naked.

She couldn't cover herself, so she turned red.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said seductively in her ear. She shivered and he kissed her softly on the lips.

She was immediately responsive and kissed him back feverishly.

He smirked in the kiss. His hands trailed down her body and he slipped a finger inside of her. She broke the kiss to moan.

Giotto followed his hands and trailed kisses down her body. He kissed around her chest and kept pumping his fingers inside of her.

She tightened around his fingers, but before she could come he pulled them out. Annalisa let out a frustrated groan. He kissed back up to her face to her neck. Hit bit her neck hard. Annalisa cried out in pain.

He roughly put his hands on her hips and slammed into her. Giotto stopped moving. Annalisa moved her hips desperate to get some friction.

"Say it." He growled in her ear. He moved out of her and slammed back. She thrashed as much as she could with her hands tied above her head.

"Giotto please!" She begged. Giotto shook his head above her and looked down at her possessively.

"Say it." He replied.

"I-I am yours." Annalisa said shakily. Giotto smirked at her.

He moved his hips at a fast pace. Annalisa moved her hips with his allowing for deeper entry.

"Who do you belong to?" He whispered in her ear.

Annalisa moaned. "Y-You."

Giotto slammed into her one last time and Annalisa came. Giotto roughly moved inside of her three more times before coming deep inside of her. He lay next to her releasing her hands from their confines.

He possessively wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She turned to face him and found him staring at her.

He softly stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes enjoying the bliss.

"You missed your wedding."

Annalisa opened both her eyes. Giotto stared at her smirking.

Annalisa turned away from him in annoyance.

"Let's reschedule it."

Annalisa sat up.

"You want to-"

"Annalisa, will you marry me?"

Annalisa looked at a smiling Giotto. His eyes filled with warmth and love.

She nodded her head and brought her back down to kiss the top of her head. He pulled the covers over both of them.

"Goodnight. Ms. Sawada." Giotto sighed. He looked next to him, but Annalisa was already fast asleep. With a smile Giotto, snuggled against her pulling her close.


	6. Chapter 6

Annalisa woke up to a wave of nausea. She sat up and threw up on the ground next to her. Beside her Giotto woke up with a start.

"Annalisa! Are you okay?" She weakly nodded in his direction. She looked back at Giotto with wide eyes, but he was already smiling brightly in her direction.

She weakly smiled back.

Giotto and Annalisa both looked at their five year old son. Annalisa rubbed her swollen belly. Giotto wrapped his arms around her as the young boy played in the yard.

"Primo." G said. "There is something we have to take care of on the other side of town."

Giotto sighed and his arms fell from his wife.

"Okay." Annalisa turned and kissed him. They lingered there for a moment and then smiled happily.

"I'll see you tonight." Giotto said.

Annalisa nodded her head and turned to watch her son.

"The guards are around, prima." G said.

Annalisa glanced back and nodded at the right-hand man. He silently followed the head of the Vongola family.

Annalisa learned about the mafia from Giotto. They were actually a vigilante group. They tried and helped stop crime. Of course they were a force to be reckoned with and that put them at the top of the social ladder.

Ieyasu was the head of the family and Annalisa, being his wife, was called Prima. She and her son were protected at all times by the guardians. Annalisa had gotten used to it.

"Time to come in!" She called to her son. Her son dropped the ball he was playing with and ran into the house. Annalisa caught him in her arms and kissed the top of his head.

When she placed him down he rubbed his mother's belly.

"This is my sister, mama?" Annalisa smiled at him.

"Yep. This is your sister." Annalisa said with a smile.

"Prima! Please get to safety!" A guard said. He grabbed her arm and pushed her through the house.

"Wait! My son!"

"He's down there already."

Annalisa was pushed into a basement, where her son was standing crying.

"It'll be okay." She said comforting the little boy. She hugged him to her chest and breathed deeply. She heard more shots ring in the air coming closer to the basement.

She covered her son's ears with her hands.

_They didn't know where they were. They couldn't find them. _

Upstairs everything was silent and Annalisa let out a breath of air she was holding.

The door suddenly burst open.

A large grizzly man stood in the doorway smirking.

Giotto entered the house. His men were on the ground dead.

He'd left the rest of the guardians to deal with the clean-up on the other side of town. He'd wanted to surprise Annalisa.

He didn't expect to come to this.

He entered the living area of the house and saw Pierre, waiting for him.

Pierre looked up as Giotto walked in.

"Where is Annalisa?" Giotto asked.

"You take my mother away, and then my wife. I will never forgive you!" Pierre said.

He took at a gun and aimed it at Giotto.

Giotto entered hyper dying will mode and dodged the bullet. Pierre looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where is Annalisa?" Giotto yelled. He curled his fist and flew toward Pierre. One hit knocked him unconscious.

Giotto came out of dying will mode and looked down at Pierre. He didn't sense the presence of the large man behind him.

Until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell unconscious.

Giotto woke up in the basement and saw Annalisa in front of him. He moved his arm to touch her and found he was chained to the wall.

She was tied up with rope and a gag in her mouth. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

She was screaming incoherent words and shaking her head. His son beside her didn't have a gag in his mouth and cried over and over for his father.

To the side he could see Pierre's dead body. A bullet wound to the chest.

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was from a rival mafia gang.

"How does it feel, _Primo? _To know everything is about to be taken away from you."

"Please don't do this." Giotto tried to reason.

"Don't tell me not to do something. You took my whole family away from me! Now it's your turn."

The man took a gun from his side and held it behind Giotto's son's head.

"Please!" Giotto screamed.

Annalisa looked on with a look of horror.

Giotto's son screamed for his dad.

"Daddy! What's going on? Help me, this hurts!" Above them the sound of feet coming into the house was heard.

"G! Alaude! Down here. Guys!" Giotto screamed. He pulled against the chains holding him. He had tears streaming down his face now.

The man had a look of hate on his face.

Giotto's son fell down in a pool of his own blood. Annalisa screamed as loud as she could. The man released her gag.

"No! Son! No! Please! No!" She yelled. She looked at Giotto sobbing.

Giotto screamed again through choked sobs. "Guys! Down here!"

Annalisa shook her head from side to side and then widened her eyes when she felt the tip of a gun on the back of her head.

"No, please! Kill me!" Giotto pleaded with the man. He fought weakly against the chains.

The man smiled sadistically and cocked the gun back.

Annalisa looked at Giotto and smiled.

"_Thank you, Giotto. I love you." _

The bullet rang out and Annalisa fell to the side, her head next to her son's.

Giotto looked horrified and screamed. He strained against the chains holding him. The man pointed the gun at Giotto.

"You're next." He said. 

The door to the basement burst open. Alaude ran in.

"No!" The man screamed at him. "I want my revenge!" Alaude didn't give him a second more and the man landed dead.

G ran into the room followed by the rest of the guardians. The released the chains.

Giotto ran to his family's dead bodies. He clung to them sobbing.

The rest of the guardians looked on sadly.

_He didn't protect her like he said he would._

He cried down there all night, with his guardians standing around him.

Giotto looked at the graves in front of him. Sniffling he put the fresh flowers on their graves.

Dropping to his knees Giotto hung his head.

"_I'm sorry! So, so sorry!"_ He whispered.

The rain came in and covered the cries of sadness, with tears of its own.


End file.
